Sand Meets Water
by NomDePlumes
Summary: I'm just an ordinary girl, in an ordinary life. How I wish I could believe that. The truth is that i'm the daughter of the sun god, Ra, and i'm in trouble. BIG TROUBLE. My story begins with a certain camp that led me to an Olympian hero. (i SUCK at summaries. PLEASE READ!)
1. Chapter 1

I REDID THIS STORY CAUSE MY FIRST DRAFT WAS TERRIBLE SO HERES THE REVISED VERSION! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME

My name is Amy Simta and i'm a normal girl. I was normal, always normal, and wanted to be normal. Why, you may ask. Well it's because of my parents. Most kids my age want an exciting parent that was anything but ordinary, but me. You see, my dad is an Egyptian god. Not the type of god that sits on a cloud and is made up, I mean an actual immortal god. My dad is the god of the sun, Ra. Before you start thinking about how insane I am for not being excited about having one of the most powerful and important gods in Egyptian mythology, let me tell you, it's not as fun as it seems. First off, i've never even met my dad. Apparently he ran off when I was just a baby to do more exciting god things. Whatever. All I know is that the man ran off and I never want to see him. Also, and the best part, I am constantly attacked by monsters. Luckily, they're small monsters like a jackal or a ghost haunting me. Thank Anubis that no one knows about me, or else...let's say that things would get ugly.

Ah, Christmas. It's one of my favorite holidays, right next to Halloween. It kind of bums me that I don't actually celebrate Christmas, since i'm Egyptian and only believe in the god and all that, but sometimes, I just like to pretend I do. It gets a little hard because, you know, I don't have a tree or presents and my mom is going to Vegas. But what I do have is a plastic tree from a dollar store, two best friends with me and an abandon surf shop on the coast of Long Island. One of my friend's human mom drove us all the way from Brooklyn. Speaking of my friends, I think I should introduce them.

First is my best girly friend Nelly. Her real name is Nefertari but she prefers Nelly. Can't blame her, my name is awful too. Nelly's mom is the Egyptian goddess Isis, the goddess of magic and motherhood, and Nelly fits that description to a T. If there's one thing that you need to know about Nelly is that she is the sweetest person you can meet. When we first met, in kindergarten, she started crying for a flower that was wilted. And don't even get me started on her watching chick flicks. I'm also kind of jealous of her too; she's stunning! I mean, she has natural blue hair that never has any fly aways and is curly into loose ringlets on the bottom. Her skin is always flawless and a gorgeous dark color that no one could ever achieve at the beach. Every guy wants her but she's just to innocent to go for a guy like them. She always says that each of us have a true love and we should waste time on others. Speak for yourself sister.

Next, and the last but certainly not the least, is Sam. He's lucky, his name real same isn't as bad as mine or Nelly's. His is just Sam-Ta. Lucky. Anyways, Sam is my best guy friend. He's the only guy on the football team to not laugh in my face when I dry heave while I run laps. Hey, exercise is hard! Frankly, I have no clue why he's my friend. I thought that it would hurt his reputation to be seen with me. He fits the description of a jock pretty well. He has midnight black hair that contrasts his pale skin and blue eyes. I know, I know; he doesn't seem like he's from Egyptian descent, but then your father is Anubis, the god of death, you don't expect much of a gene pool to dip in.

So, back to the surf shop. The three of us are huddled around the plastic tree going over stories. Sam is telling us about his initiation to the football team.

"So then, they made me run around the entire field while wearing the tutu and lipstick." we all began laughing until we were rolling on the floor.

"Whoa Sam. Wish I was there!" I giggled," Hey Nelly, you okay?"

She's been quiet the entire night, i'm starting to get worried.

"My mom came to visit me this morning." Just like a light switch, the laughter shut off.

We never talk about our parents. Well, not in front of me anyways. The thing is that Egyptian gods are suppose to see there children. It's considered un-honorable for a god to not see their own kin. Sam's dad visits once every three months while Nelly's mom comes every month.

"She was standing in front of my bed and she gave me this." Nelly put out her wrist to see a bronze chain with a small sun disk with cow horns," Isn't it beautiful? It takes my breath away every time I look at it. Just, wow."

"Hey, my dad gave me one too! I got it this morning when he came to visit." Sam piped in. Just like Nelly, he stuck out his wrist to show his bracelet. It was an exact replica except his was silver and had a red heart in the middle.

The two just giggled and swoon over their bracelets, saying how they were 'bracelet buddies'. I was forced to just sit there. By myself, hugging my legs closer to my chest. Tear began swelling up in my eyes but I was fighting them back forcefully. I am strong. Quietly, I picked myself up off the floor, which I was sitting on, and started walking out the door. I pulled up my sweatshirt hood and walked across the sandy beach of Long Island. The sea air chilled my face to the touch as the sand swished under my feet. After I had walked a few feet, I sat down and dipped my feet in the water. Something about water has always soothed me.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, in my own little world. Minutes, hours, days? I really don't care. I don't have any parents who would be looking for me anyways.

"AMY! AMY, HELP US!"

I swung my head over to see a horrifying sight; Sam and Nelly were trapped in the scaly, slithery body of Abas, my dad's mortal enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys, thanks for viewing!

Amy: Stories kinda short today.

Me: sorry i just got cupcakes and tv is on

Amy: nuff said. By the way, you know its Apep not Abas, you said Abas last chapter

Me: i know, i know im an idiot. i went on Wikipedia to research but then i realized that it lied

Amy: its okay -hugs-

Me: thanks. NOW ONTO THE STORY! grover, you know what to do

Grover: NomDePlumes doesnt own anything but her ocs

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

"AMY! AMY, HELP US!" Nelly struggled to yell.

I've been chasing Apep for half a hour, or so it seems. I've tried several attempts to make him let go of my friends, but i'm too slow and too small. I mean, look at the facts; five foot, three inch girl versus gigantic snake.

Suddenly, Abas stopped. He swung his tail over to bring Nelly and Sam right to his face. His gigantic, glassy eyes eyed them and then he hissed at them, licking them in the process. Dis-gust-ing!

"You two are not the demigod I am looking for! Where is the child of Ra?" he hissed.

"Leave them alone, or i'll turn you into boots!" I screamed, winded from running so far into the forest.

His scaly head turned and his jaw dropped a little.

"Ah...child of Ra, you've finally come." Nelly and Sam gasped and stared at me wide eyed. Let me explain.

Sam and Nelly know I am a demigod, which is true, but they think my dad is Geb, the god of the Earth. Why they would think that...well...i might have told them that. I know, stupid move, but how could I tell them my dad was Ra? And how could I tell them that he never visits? Never being visited by your god parent is like being put in the corner and wearing a dunce cap.

"Okay, Apep, you found me now let my friends go!" Apep just laughed.

"They must mean something important to you if you would reveal your actual parent," Apep turned again to face Nelly and Sam," I think i'll hold onto them for a little longer.

If I had a choice to watch what Apep was going to do next or one of those abused animal commercials, i'd watch the commercial.

Apep began to squeeze his grip around my friends until...poof. In the space where my friends used to be was air. My friends just vanished before my eyes.

Rage filled my blood and I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white.

"You just made a _enormous_ mistake." I growled.

My body began lunging forward before I could even realize what was happening. Apep swung his tail over but I jumped over it and landed gracefully. My hands reached up and finally made contact with Apep's skin. Instead of it being slimy and cold, like I had expected, it was dry and hot to the touch. I looked at my hands to realize that the heat was coming from my hands! Golden light radiated off my hands like a flash light and started to burn Apep to a crisp. He started backing away, squirming all over the place. He actually squirmed so much that he hit a few trees. Then he too, disappeared like my friends.

"Woohoo! Now, that is what I call demigod power! You're alright in my book girl!" a voice behind me cheered.

I didn't turn around though. The forest was spinning too much. Then...black.


	3. Chapter 3

ME: Happy New years!

Amy: You too! Woohoo, now lets get onto the story

Me: take it away grover, my favorite goat man

Grover: thanks Nom, my favorite writer

me: c:

Grover: NomDePlumes doesnt own anything but her ocs

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

I think I was falling in and out of consciousness. Weird, but I didn't care. All I know is that every time I woke up, the sky was a different color. Another thing was that I kept waking up sobbing. Tears were rolling down my face like a water fall and snot was coming out of my nose, but I really don't care. My best friends in the world are gone. The people I considered my only family have been dragged down to the underworld. The underworld...wait.

My eyes popped open and scanned me area. I was in a cabin like room with cots pushed against the walls. Next to my cotton cot was a big bowl of what I think was pudding. If I wasn't completely depressed about my friends, I would most likely, okay definitely, dig right on in.

I pulled my numb body up and began stumbling towards the door. My body flung out of the door and landed on dirt ground.

"Oh, I was just goin' to check up on you." a familiar voice said. Slowly, I lifted my head to meet a pair of... hooves? That's it, Apep knocked me out and now i'm dreaming. As I lifted my head higher and higher I could see that attached to these hooves was a lot of fur then...a guy? He had pale skin that was spotted with freckles and orange hair.

"Y-You're half goat?" I forced out. The goat-man immediately grinned then helped me up and swung my arm around his shoulder for support.

"Finally, somebody got it right!" he cheered. I softly smiled.

We began walking through a luscious green hill until we got to a beach. Not just a beach, the most amazing beach I have ever seen. It was like one of those beaches you see in a hotel commercial. As I was admiring the beach, two people were walking out of the water...completely dry! I'm dreaming, definitely dreaming.

The first person who came out was a girl who looked my age; fifteen. The first thought that came to my mind was that she was the anti-me. Her hair was a golden honey blond that reached her shoulders and my hair is a boring dark brown that reached my breasts. Her skin was a flawless fair color while my skin is bumpy from some pimples going away and a pale tan. Her outfit was a striking orange shirt with something written on it but my dyslexia is making it impossible for me to read it and shorts that showed her tanned legs and i'm showing off a hoodie with one sleeve ripped off and jeans that have dirt and mud caked on it. Really classy Amy.

The second guy literally took my breath away. He looked like a model. He had pale skin that looked a bit golden in the light and midnight black hair that was a bit shaggy. Oh Anubis, he's good lookin'! Just like the girl next to him, he's wearing a orange shirt . When he turned towards me and the goat-man I couldn't help that in addition to his almost-flawless face, he had striking green eyes that made his overall appearance.

The two started making their way towards us, linking their hands together. There goes that impossible dream.

"Hey yo, Percy! Annabeth! I got someone you just gotta meet!" goat-man hollered.

The two only made it over and I was greeted with a handshake from Percy, even though i'm extremely soar, and a crude fake smile from Annabeth.

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson and this is-"

"His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." Annabeth finished then held onto Percy's arm.

"Okay, okay. I get it; he's you boyfriend. Calm yourself." I say straight into Annabeth's face. While her and Percy's jaw dropped at my bluntness, I hear Grover laughing his furry butt off.

"What did you say to me? You need to watch yourself!" She threatened.

"Jeez, who crapped in you cornflakes?" I asked lazily.

For so much talk, Annabeth just stomped away. To my surprise, Percy just stood there, biting his lip trying his hardest to stop laughing.

"Okay, I officially love you! I'm Grover and you are..."

"Amy. Amy Simta." I smiled.

"Cool. Any FYI Percy; she got my species right!" Grover gloated.

"I aim to please."

"Oh haha," Percy mocked," Lets finish this in my cabin." He then pointed to a cabin near the water.

"NO!" I screamed by accident," I mean...l-lets finish this here."

Okay, just so you don't think i'm a complete freak i'll tell you why I did that. I. Can't. Swim. Pathetic right. No one taught me! My mom is always going clubbing so I never learned!

"Its okay. Now for the intros." Percy said fixing him self up.

"Hello. I'm Percy, the son of Poseidon."

"Posei-who? I have no idea who that is."

Both their faces fell. This isn't what I hoped for.


End file.
